la ultima carta de bienvenida
by annitha mz
Summary: MAS TRAGEDIAS! anna tiene una gran noticia para yoh yoh tiene una gran noticia para anna una buena que termina en mala y una mala que termina en peor! leann! y dejen reviews!


_**La última carta de bienvenida**_

Por: _**annitha mz**_

Capitulo único

Miro el constante caer de las gotas de lluvia, golpeando fuertemente contra el cristal de la ventana del salón de clases, pero poco le importaba, aun que su rostro no lo reflejara por dentro estaba completamente feliz, se sentía en las nubes, en esa nube rosa que muchas niñitas presumen (en la que jamás creyó), pero ahora podía sentir que todo era posible, si, su situación era un poco precipitada, pero estaba con él.

Aun que tuvieron muchas complicaciones antes, ahora todo estaba perfecto, yoh confiaba nuevamente en ella y la amaba, tanto como ella a el, y ahora simplemente era feliz.

Miro la carta que sostenían sus manos, empezó a abrir el sobre pero una voz la detuvo-_señorita kyoyama, acá esta la clase-_el hombre señalo el pizarrón haciendo que anna dejara la carta de lado, al menos hasta que terminara la clase

Miro fugazmente el sobre: para anna kyoyama, de: yoh asakura

Si, esa era su "tradición", después de reanudar su relación empezaron a escribirse cartas, sonaba un poco tonto pero no lo era, yoh siempre era dulce y lograba reconfortarla y anna…pues era anna, y eso lo amaba yoh

Así que todos los días ambos se escribían una carta, anna se la daba a pilika para que se la entregara a yoh a la ultima hora, e yoh se la entregaba a horo para que se la diera a anna, y así todos los días, claro que se veían, todos los días, pero las cartas eran algo esencial

Entro en el tren que la llevaría a su casa, según horo, yoh solo le había dado la carta y se había retirado de la escuela, seguramente se sentía mal, aun que le parecía raro que no la hubiera llamado o texteado

Y entonces lo recordó, se maldijo y rogo porque yoh no la llamara, ren tenía su celular, por accidente olvido su celular en la cafetería donde ren había llegado a hablar con ella, como siempre terminaron molestos y gritándose, pero en verdad rogaba que no la llamara, yoh de sobra se molestaría y más que eso, siendo ren el motivo por el que hacía dos años terminaron su larga relación de 2 años, movió la cabeza, no, si le explicaba a yoh la confusión no pasaría de eso, una confusión

El tren hiso una escala y rápidamente los vagones se llenaron de personas, por suerte iba sentada

Y entonces abrió la carta

Daba vueltas por su habitación, sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta y un hueco en el estomago, pero ya lo había hecho, ya había pasado un mes desde que condeno a la chica, para que se arrepentía ahora, lo sabía, había hecho mal, pero la furia en sus venas jamás desapareció

Desde hacía un año que termino con anna su vida se convirtió en una pesadilla, por su culpa estaba literalmente muerto, anna merecía lo mismo ¿no?

Pensó en advertir a la chica, si, muchas veces, pedirle perdón y rogar por que se lo diera, pero ni aun que hiciera eso revertiría el mal al que anna estaba expuesta sin saberlo.

Y se lo iba a decir, pero esa mañana la llamo a su celular, recibió el peor golpe, ren contesto el celular de anna, eso significaba que estuvieron o estaban juntos, ¿porque había sido tan estúpido al creer que anna lo amaba?, ¿porque la amaba como estúpido? así que si, aun que se negara, anna lo merecía, si, tenía que convencerse o la culpa y el dolor lo matarían.

Entonces miro el sobre que descansaba sobre su buro, la carta que anna le había escrito esa mañana, y seguramente después de eso, la ultima, la despedida.

-_**mas mentiras, annita-**_se dirigió al buro tomando el sobre y abriéndolo

En las primeras líneas se mantuvo un poco confusa, esta no era una de las cartas que le solía escribir yoh, si, era su letra y su firma, pero…

Para anna k.

Siempre lo supiste, te amo, más que a mi vida, desde hace 4 años cuando te vi

Eras mi vida, lo eres aun, solo tú podías hacerme sentir bien, eras lo único que quería en la vida

Salimos por 2 años, los mejores de mi vida, lo juro, pero… ¿siempre tiene que haber un "pero"?

Un día después de cumplir 2 años, descubrí que me habías engañado, que habías jugado conmigo, que el amor que me tenias era falso, me mostraron unas fotos de ti y ren, en la cama, ahora comprendo por qué el día de nuestro aniversario no fuiste a nuestra cita, te amaba, como a nadie, sin ti no quería la vida, y así lo hice, corte mis muñecas, y pare en el hospital

Y hace un año que nos volvimos a ver, tu me hablaste y me hiciste sentir vivo nuevamente, y creí que esta vez funcionaria, creí que si me amarías, que solo estarías conmigo, pero esta mañana llame a tu celular y el contesto, la misma persona con la que años atrás me engañaste, ren tao, fue como un balde de agua ¡congelada!

Tiraste dos años de relación por la borda, mi vida, mis sentimientos, todo mi ser, en serio anna, ¿2 años?, en los que solo te di amor

Pensé en no hacerlo, por eso hace unos meses cuando estuvimos a punto de intimar te dije que no, y esa era mi decisión, pero no, siempre venia esa maldita enfermedad mental a mi cabeza, tu engañándome, jugando con migo, destrozando y viviendo libre de penas, mientras yo sufría un castigo impuesto a ciegas por ti

Hace dos meses cuando hicimos el amor…fue maravilloso, lo mejor que eh pasado en mi vida, y seguramente lo ultimo mejor Pero te aclarare esto, la primera vez que terminamos trate de suicidarme, cortando mis muñecas y la sangre salió de mi cuerpo, me hicieron una transfusión de sangre, y ahí me condenaron…

Me parece justo, si, por tu culpa estoy muriendo lentamente, por tu culpa morirás lentamente o sufrirás toda la vida, es justo.

Tú me condenaste, si no hubiéramos terminado, si no me hubieras engañado yo no hubiera parado en un hospital con sangre en mis venas, sangre contaminada. Tú tuviste la culpa, perdóname…

Te amo mi annita. Yoh asakura

Pdta.: **BIENVENIDA AL MUNDO DEL SIDA**

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, ¿que había hecho?, de verdad tenía que sufrir todo el resto de su vida

Sentado sobre el suelo de su habitación, lloraba amargamente, como niño pequeño, golpeaba con rabia el suelo, ahogado entre llanto y sumido en tristeza

Recordando las breves palabras de la carta que anna le había escrito

Hola yoh…

En realidad no tengo mucho que decirte, bueno si tengo algo que decirte

Pensaba decírtelo en persona, pero me sería imposible decirlo sin lágrimas en los ojos

Antes debo decirte algo, lo de hace más de un año, se que crees que no te amaba, que solo jugué contigo, pero no, esa noche, aun que suene a ficción, salí con pilika, estaba buscando un regalo para darte pues cumplíamos dos años, y estaba la fiesta del campus, entonces pilika me convenció para ir un momento porque andaba queriendo con tu hermano, fuimos y después de tomar una copa no supe nada, creo que él estaba peor que yo, no lo recuerdo, pero al día siguiente tu me enseñaste las fotos y entonces recordé un poco, pero solo eso…

Sé que es tema viejo y sé que te costo confiar en mi nuevamente, y te agradezco mucho por eso, pero toco el tema y te doy esta explicación porque sé que con lo que está pasando la mereces y creo que la necesitas para que puedas disfrutar plenamente de lo que te diré…

Lo sé, apenas estoy en la universidad, falta poco para que la termine, tú sabes de todos mis sueños y anhelos, conoces todo de mí, y sé que con lo que te diré no te alejaras de mí, porque sé que me amas tanto como yo a ti

Te amo yoh asakura, ¿listo?

(Te espero esta noche en casa)

Pdta.: **Seremos papás**

_**FIN**_

¡MALDITO YOH ASAKURA! y ¡MALDITA ANNITHA MZ!

Lo sé, esto estuvo cruel, muy cruel, si con el simple BIENVENIDA AL MUNDO DEL SIDA, fue más que cruel agregándole lo del embarazo de anna

Que mala, mala, mala soy…

Hace mucho vi un video así…

La chava cumplió 15 años y pidió a sus padres un viaje en crucero de puros quinceañeros, conoció a un chico y se enamoro en 1 SEMANA, luego, chaca chaca, y pum…

El chavo le deja un cofre plateado y le pide que lo habrá hasta que llegue a su casa, cuando está en casa la chica lo abre y ahí una flor negra con una nota…bienvenida al mundo del sida

Esta terrible esto, pero pensando en el video se me ocurrió la idea donde yoh se venga y al final descubre que anna está embarazada, de un hijo suyo, condenados a la mala vida

Ahora sí, mátenme o felicítenme, como sea, ya lo hice

Gracias por sus reviews!

Besos, los quiero mucho, mucho….

_**Annitha mz**_


End file.
